Zack Play's FEAR
by theNAUGHTYfiles
Summary: Zack Fair finds a cool new game called F.E.A.R  popular horror game  Excessive swearing. Funny. Read and review would be nice. :


**Zack plays F.E.A.R alone in the dark**

**Okay, if you clicked on this story im only assuming you know what F.E.A.R is. Its a horror game. Very very scary. Intence shit. Scary. Sooo if it doesnt make sence then...IDK. o_o**

**Copyright thingy: I theNaughtyfiles/Kayleigh does not own anything eg. FINAL FANTASY, F.E.A.R Triolgy ect. Apart from copies of the games and the laptop which has created this Fanfic.**

**Yup. Dont sue me, i'll probably be broke that week. :b**

**ENJOY...**

Cloud, Tifa, Cid and Aerith sat in the lofty lounge room watching Spongebob. (Marlenes favorite show.)

"Heeey! Hey guys check this sweet stuff out." Zack called from the glass walls/door, walking in with a small rectangle in hand.

"Was' that?" Cloud asked. Aerith jumped up and hugged Zack, taking the box from Zack hand while staying comfortably under his arm.

"Fear? Whats fear?" Aerith asked.

"Its a game. F.E.A.R, not fear silly." He answered happily. Aerith frowned, looking at the x-box cover with concern.

"It looks...Scary." She pointed at the little girl on the cover.

"Cause it is. Its about a phycic girl who attacks people with her mind and stuff. Wicked stuff! I saw it at the shop and I had to have it." Zack said as Aerith gave the game back. Cloud turned to his best mate.

"Your gonna play F.E.A.R? You sure? I heard that is some freaky shit." Cloud said, putting his hands up as Zack threw it to him. He checked it out.

"Mmmm...Know what? I dare you to play this on your own, in the dark. Pitch black. See if you dont shit your pants."

Zack frowned, then huffed with a big grin.

"Fine. Im a bad ass SOILDER, I can take that challange up. Bring it on, Spiky." He teased. Cloud grinned and threw the case back.

"Alright. Say...20 bucks."

"50."

"40."

"Deal." Zack said back, shaking Clouds hand. Zack walked into the kitchen as Aerith followed. Fixing some lunch. Cid leaned over to Cloud.

"Are you gonna check his pants when hes done?" Cid mocked. Cloud scrunched his nose.

"No way. I'll set up a camara in his room. Heheheheee..."

*Time: 10:24pm*

Zack sat on the end of his bed, close up to the telly hanging on the wall. He inserted his new game into his X-box360, grabbed the controller and waited for the game to start up. Cloud came to the door, watching the start up.

"You suuure you wanna do this?" Cloud asked, grinning. Zack grinned back.

"Corse! I need that 40 bucks anyway."

"What for?"

"Stuff to make Aerith a new flowercart." Zack answered straight. Cloud laughed. Zack has already made around 12 flowercarts at Aerith's request.

"Yeah, Zack. Your whipped." Cloud said, laughing. Zack turned to him.

"And what about you and future Mrs. Tifa Strife? Hmmm?" Zack said back with a cheeky smile. Cloud went alittle red.

"Know what? Shut up and play that stupid game." He snapped back and walked out of the room switching off the lights. Pitch. Black. Zack laughed to himself.

"Hahaha... Rookie."

*Sometime prior to game start up.

"...Cloud?" Tifa asked, looking at Cloud under Zack's desk with a camara.

"Uhhh...Tifa." Cloud answered awkardly.

"What are you doing?"

"Setting up a camara..."

"In Zacks room."

"...Yuhhp."

"...Why?"

"Cause we have a bet going on." Cloud answered stiffly. Tifa started to feel alittle akward.

"Ohhhkaay then..." She cauciously walked off, alittle worried. _Cloud's not gay for Zack. Nooo way... Im sure. Clouds not gay, Clouds not gay, Clouds not gay..._

She repeated these thoughts in her head for awhile.

*Present*

Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie and Cid pilled over and under eachother to listen to Zack's reactions.

_"...Shit!...Ooooah SHIT!..SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! DIE MOTHERFUCKER, DIE!"_

_"...Oooah, whats tha-THE FUCK! X( WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT! AHHHHH!"_

Random Alma bit

_"...Oooah, I lady...Whoa, daymmme...Whoaa, Whoa! Back off lady! Oh, AHHHHH! DAYME YOU A FUGLY CHICK! AHHHH BITCH GET THE FUCK OFF ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO YOU SKINNY BITCH, DIE DIE DIE!...Oh, phew shes a scary piece of ass."_

The whole crew outside the door were almost pissing themselves trying to not laugh.

Zack though inside playing was so into the game, yet shit scared to continue. He did anyways.

After a long time playing, the crew outside of the door had fallen asleep in a heap out of Zack's door. Though, every now and then Zack's girlish screams would wake one of them up, but they fall back asleep like snap.

Its 3 in the morning, still dark, and Zack (amazingly) is on the last level of F.E.A.R

_"...oh this skinny bitch again? Oh...Mmmm, not that skinny anymore thats a nice ass...Mhmmm...AHHHHHH! OH HELL TO THA NO, BITCH! BRING IT ON!"_

Fighting scequence

_"...Yeah bitch thats what im talking about! See this baby? Im a bad ass first class SOILDER so you can shove that stupid assAAAAAHHHHH! AHHH! AHH! THE HELL IS THAT! FUCK OFF! GO AWAY! IM SORRRY! NO NO DONT KILL ME! WAIT, WAIT YESS YESS KILL ME! WAIT, NO I CHANGED MY- Oh shit i died."_

***Next morning***

Zack had no sleep and was completly wired with fear, F.E.A.R and seriously dangeous ammounts of energy drinks. His eyes were bloodshot and he was shaking with F.E.A.R

He went to open his door to get something to eat, just quickly became paranoid when it wouldent open.

_Oh my fucking gawd, Alma heard what I said about her! Shes coming to get me! She locked my door! _**(Zack's door doesnt have a lock. o_0)**_ OMG OMG OMG, what would Pointman do! Aha shoot the bitch. I have no gun! _

"AHHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHH! CLOUD! AERITH! TIFA! MUM! TETSUA NOMURA! SOMEONE, HEEEELLLPPP!" Zack yelled banging on him door.

Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie and Cid instantly woke up in a panic thinking Zack was in serious danger.

"Zack!" They all yelled, trying to open the door. What was stopping them was Zack on the other side bang on the door crying.

"Move over." Tifa said, moving back preparing to bust the door down with a mighty kick.

*CLASH!*

Zack went flying into the wall and landed on his bed, stunned. Aerith was the first in to get to Zack, leaping onto the bed and wrapping her arms around Zack shaking body. The rest of the crew ran up to him.

"Zack, what happened!" Cloud asked paniked. Zack's eyes were fixed.

"Alma! Shes gonna kill me!" Aerith patted his head trying to calm him.

"Alma? Who the fuck is Alma?" Cid cussed, as usual. Zack pointed with a shaky hand to the monitor on the wall.

A creepy looking little girl was onscreen. Cid burst out laughing.

"The game? Your scared shitless over a videogame character? Hahahahaha!" Cid roared with laughter.

"S'not funny!" Zack snapped. Tifa then blocked her nose. Followed by Aerith, Cloud, Yuffie and Cid.

"Peeu! Whats that smell?" Yuffie asked. Zack muttered a small.

"Sorry." Everyone piled out the door. Except Cloud.

"You can pay me back when you have a shower and stuff-"

"NO! Dont leave me! Shes watching me! I can feel it." Zack did the shifty eyes. Cloud decided to take this gently.

"Ohhkaaay... Well, you go wash up and we'll all have a big sleepover...?" That sounded more like a question. Zack nodded and waddled into his onsuiet to shower and stuff.

***After Zack's shower and stuff***

Matterces were on the floor of the living room, pillows everywhere. All in a line was Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Zack Aerith and Cid at the end.

"...Im out." Cid muttered, getting up and walking out the door. Yuffie moaned.

"What? Why!"

"Cause I dont do sleepovers. Plus, Shera's gonna be wondering why i didnt go home last night. See you round kiddies!" He was halfway through the door when he yell. "Oh no, ALMA!"

"!"

Zack screamed and hid under the covers. Cid laughed.

"Hahahhahaa! Thats never gonna get old..."

***Two days later***

Cloud, Tifa and Aerith sat in the lofty lounge room watching Spongebob. (Marlenes favorite show.)

"Heey! Hey guys check this sweet stuff out." Zack called from the glass walls/door, walking in with a small rectangle in hand.

"Was' that?" Cloud asked. Aerith jumped up and hugged Zack, taking the box from Zack hand while staying comfortably under his arm.

"Silent Hill? Whats Silent Hil...Oh no, Zack." Aerith started. "No, your not playing Silent Hill."

"Naaaaw, why?" Zack moaned. Aerith threw the game to Cloud. His eyes bulged as well as Tifa's.

Together in unision, they yelled.

"HELL TO THA NO!"

The End :)

**Yup and that was Zack Plays F.E.A.R.**

**Recently I've been playing F.E.A.R again, you know, doing a re-run before F.E.A.R 3 comes out and I thought, wouldent it be funny to see what Zack's reaction to F.E.A.R would be.**

**This is what my silly little mind cooked up! Its not that well writen, I know but hey, im not that good at writting. I just like it.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! I love comments *wink wink, nudge nugde***

**Thank you, Thank you, YOUR BEAUTIFUL!**

**Ps. I dont own Silent Hill either. :(**

Meanwhile...

_"OH MY FUCKING GAWN! SHIT AHHHHHHHHHH! HELP HELP HELP!"_

_"Zack! Whats wrong!"_

_"OH MY GAWD, PYRIMID HEAD IS CHASING ME! HES GONNA KILL ME! OH MY GAWD!"_

_"What the- Zack! I told you not to play that game!"_

_"What, they have sexy as nurses-_*slap*_ Ouch! Ah, sorry sorry."_

_"Humph.."_

_"Naaaw, Aerith I love you 3"_

**Naaaaaaww 3**


End file.
